The Adventure Of A Lifetime
by Mrs.LovettTodd
Summary: When Jane, Airalie, Crystal and Kit's powers suddenly fail, what can they do to get them back? hwo far are they willing to go? What happens when they run into trouble? Lion trouble.?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Queen

I finally reached the hall. Queen Catalina was sitting on her throne, going through some papers. Her dark auburn hair was spread out over her shoulders as a sign of her pureness. She looked up, her sapphire eyes curious. I bowed low, my red hair shifting forward as I did so. Queen Catalina nodded, assessing my manner. What did she see? Was I fair or dark? Bold or docile?

"Your Majesty." My voice ringing in the quiet palace.

" May I ask whom you are?" She asked.

"Jane Rochford, Your Ladyship." I said proudly.

" Ah-ha! Another Rochford girl!" She said, " Well, what have you come to ask of me?"

" It is my powers ." I said quietly, lowering my eyes.

"Care to elaborate?" She remarked satiricly.

"My weather changing abilities have failed me." I said in the same small voice.

"I can tell, you entered my hall looking not like a proud girl as usual, but like one who has lost something dear to her."She said, " I can honestly say that yours is not the first."

"There are others!?" I asked eagerly.

"Only three," She said rolling her _r's_, "Kit of Allaway, Airaline of Castalina, and Crystal of West Woode."

My heart stuttered as I heard the names of my friends as if I was hearing them from the bottom of a pool. They were going through the same thing.

On the way home, I started thinking. _What can I do? How can I help my friends? _Suddenly as if someone shouted it at me, an idea came to mind. _Wouldn't my mother, the Queene of Faries, know what to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry bout the delay of about forever! Here it is!

Chapter 3

Kit, Airrie, Crystal and I have been friends ever since I first came to England almost eight years ago. Because of my father being _One of The Elves _and my mother being _One of The Faeries_, I am both Elf and Faeries which is why I can control the weather which is an Elven trait.

We kept walking along the path with me leading. As we came to a four-way split in the path, I went on the middle path. I remembered that much. Hey, it was eight years ago! Eight years since I left my favorite court in the world, the court of Queen Victoria, Queen of Scotland. I then pulled out my map. Nothing else in the world is quite like a faerie map. Everything is colored in our own colors, and the pictures just seem to move. I scanned it for a moment and decided to go North.

Going South would lead us into the path of the gargoyles, vicious monsters that despise all beings besides themselves and wolves. They don't despise wolves because they befriended them way back in the old days when once a wolf came upon a injured gargoyle and helped it instead of killing it.

Going West would lead to West Wood where Crystal had come from. Crystal would know her way around but she would prefer not to go back to her parents. You see, Crystal ran away from West Wood at the age of 10 and traveled all the way to Wildfire Valley by herself with the exception of her trained fox Alatto.

East would lead to many troubles such as spiders, –a huge dislike of my own- high hills, -a big hate of Airalene,- and rare diseased jumping frogs which aren't a favorite of any of ours. So, North was the only option available.

JCAKJCAKJCAKJCAKJCAKJCAKJACKJAKCJAKCJAKCJAKCJAKCJAKCJAKCJAKCJAKCJAKCJACK

We passed under another archway and took a right. Then at Airalie's request we doubled back and checked the other path. It was the right one. I sent word ahead to the gateway so that maybe then they would let us through. Using Airalie's blue bird,Alexander, to do so. As I fixed a scroll to his leg he nipped me. A single drop of silver Elven/Faerie blood fell. Airalie caught it before it hit the ground. Each drop to a Faerie is sacred.

"Woah! Jane! I didn't know your blood was silver! What color is Elven blood? I know Faerie blood is blue." Asked Airalie.

"Emerald green, pretty cool right?" I said.

"Yeah that's awesome!" Added Crystal.

We all looked over at Kit who up until this point had been relatively quiet. She had her eyes closed and was still as a stone.

"What is it Kit?" Airalie asked.

Kit held up one finger and inhaled deeply. It took a moment but I finally realized what she was doing.

"Shh! She's sensing!" I whispered to Airalie and Crystal.

"She can still sense even if we lost our powers?" Airalie asked eagerly.

"Apparently she can, considering she is." I said my caustic humor getting the best of me.

"Jane." Whispered Crystal, in her warning tone.

"Sorry Airs." I said, feeling ashamed. I hated snapping at my friends. I was trying to do it anymore.


End file.
